Into the Mirror
by Imasuperher0
Summary: While spying on the Titans, Slade discovers a new way to win over Robin; by getting into his mind and tampering with his emotions. Of course, this will not go over well with the Teen Titans or The Dark Night, but what can they do when they are stuck in the real world while the enemy picks away at Robin's mind? (I do not own Teen Titans nor the characters, but I do own this story.)
1. Inspiration

**Hello!**

**I've no idea why I'm writing this now seeing as the semester is still at large and I have more than enough of my plate as it is, but here is it anyway.**

**This popped into my mind after watching the episode **_**Nevermore **_**followed- as usual –by **_**Apprentice **_**(both parts, of course). I then thought, 'Hey, why can't this be a thing?' and Ta-Da…I made it a thing. I'll warn you now though…I'm rubbish as writing for a group of people. You can probably tell that from any of my other stories, but I'll do what I can and you're more than welcome to comment about my lack-of-ness. Who knows…it may help out a bit.**

**Feel free to ask any questions, but know that I will answer then if you really want me to (given that I can). I also won't be offended by noted mistakes so if you see something, point it out and I'll see what I can do.**

**Well then, without farther turkey (you know, because they **_**gobble**_**…I'm so sorry), I bring you my newest brain-child: Into the Mirror. And as any of my frequent readers have come to expect: **

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Inspiration **

(Slade)

It was after months of planning. As much as he prided his tactical abilities, he had been "beating his brain" so to speak for far too long. His goal: Robin, the boy wonder, leader of the Teen Titans, prodigy of Batman. Too many failed attempts already marred his record, but he refused to call them losses as each one was just another step closer to the boy. Over all this time, he had learned much more about Robin than any police report, newspaper editorial, or educational file could reveal to him. For example, while the teen can be controlled by the lives of those around him, he will still go to any extreme to push the boundaries; even at the risk of his own.

There was also a lesson learned when witnessing Robin speak to his mentor after his theft from the Wayne branch in Jump. Both heroes knew that it was no coincidence and yet they remained completely clueless of the mercenary's identity. Homing in on the cameras he had strategically placed around the titan's gaudy tower, Slade was able to see the mentor and apprentice relationship firsthand; it was only a bit of a surprise. However, it was this interaction- in addition to his finding the mage explaining the purpose of her spelled mirror to the green buffoon on a nearby screen -that brought about his newest idea.

"_Robin, report," the black clad hero had ordered._

_Swallowing his anger, the boy answered through narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. "I was…accosted by one of Jump's more difficult villains. It has been remedied and we have taken precautions so nothing similar will happen again."_

_It wasn't enough for the bat. "You were in your enemy's colors." It was more of a question, but worded as a statement as if he already knew the answer._

"_Yes," came the growled reply._

"_Explain."_

"_I've already told you. I-"_

_Batman glared. "I did not ask for a summary nor will I stand for half-truths. Explain. Everything," he commanded._

_Robin's voice became clipped as he angrily obeyed. "His name is Slade. During an attack, he led my team to a diversion while I was kept occupied. Using a remote activated beam, he injected the titans with trigger-activating probes. He threatened to take their lives if I did not obey his every command and become his apprentice. I saw no other option. The Wayne building was the first mission I was ordered on and I'm sure you saw the footage of what my disobedience caused when I wouldn't shoot them. It wasn't long after that when the titans discovered the probes and confronted Slade. When I refused to fight, he activated the devices. Unable to go against him quickly enough, I found a way to infect myself with the probes forcing him to either free the titans or kill us all. You can see his choice."_

_The silence lasted only a moment before several volume levels had to be lowered at the…well it could only be described as a roar erupted from the bat. "That was completely foolish! You are supposed to be these kids' leader and yet you are so easily separated? Yes, I saw the security footage which is why I called, but there were several other choices you could have taken without becoming a villain's puppet. You poor decisions reflect on my teachings, yet I never taught you to be so rash and careless!"_

_The boy didn't bother responding past his vicious glare. Of course, Batman gave him little time to._

"_Are you unable to handle your enemies or is this just a normal 'victory' for you and your team?" His voice hardened on his referring to the group as well as his scoffed claim of their success._

"_Shut up!" Robin growled, "You don't know anything about what we do here. We don't need your help any more than we need your criticism. We handled the situation whether you agree or not. The only advice you will offer is for us to give up everything we've worked for because you don't think this team is worth the effort. You just keep you narrowed eyes on Gotham and leave me alone."_

_With that, he ended the call with a violent attack on the 'disconnect' button. As soon as the bat's face was gone, it was replaced with the research that had been interrupted; one file in particular held a blurry picture of Slade himself. At the sight of it, Robin growled and furiously shoved himself away from the desk and stormed out of the room._

Needless to say, the boy's harsh words towards his mentor caused a smirk to light Slade's face. It would seem as if they shared yet another quality; a quick tongue ready to lash out in whatever way hurt their target most.

A loud shout brought the mercenary's attention to another screen where the mage and the buffoon were arguing in her doorway. Curious, he listened in.

"_I said 'no', Beast Boy!" Raven cried angrily. A light busted above them in reaction to her emotions. She took a calming breath, silently thanking her friend for staying silent long enough for her to relax. As soon as she re-opened her eyes, the boy spoke, but refrained from angering her further._

"_Is everything okay?" he asked, ears down in response to his worry. "The last time this happened was before Cy and I accidentally got in your head."_

_Raven offered a small smile. "Yah, everything's alright. Just a bit tired from our mission earlier. I should have meditated sooner."_

_The changeling didn't seem convinced._

"_Fine," the mage sighed, "would you like proof?" Without waiting for an answer, she led Beast Boy into her dark room. After the initial shudder, the boy settled behind her as they approached her desk where a strange-looking mirror sat. Raven reverently lifted it and peered into the glass with Beast Boy looking over her shoulder. After a time, they breathed in sync, setting down the mirror and giving each other space._

"_Believe me?"_

_The changeling nodded quick enough to almost knock his head off his shoulders. "Yah, your creepy dad is still gone."_

_Raven agreed, "He's being kept at bay by the rest of my emotions."_

"_Do you want me to go in and help them or can I get rid of him?" At the mage's denial, he continued with a goofy smile. "The last time I was in there I met a part of you who seemed to like my jokes; it would be cool to see her again so I know you still think I'm funny. Plus, that green version of you was kick butt!"_

_The girl blushed._

Slade soon grew bored of their flirting and mentally distanced himself from the screen.

A mirror that could give one access to another's emotions…Should he use something like that against his little bird, he would be far more easily swayed.

The remainder of the night along with several following, the mercenary buried himself in research regarding this strange mirror. It wasn't until he delved into a slight bit of cultist references that he found something enough to bring a smile to his face.

There was a way to link the connection to Robin. This, of course, would be no easy feat, but it was accomplishable with enough time and patience; he had plenty of both


	2. Now It Begins

**Raise a goblet to quick updates! Here, here!**

**I'm not going to lie though; this one is too short to really call an achievement. It's more of a connecting chapter than anything, but a chapter is a chapter and it's not one of those AN Updates that make readers think the author is going to pull them off the cliff when they really just kick one of your desperately clutching hands off the edge to leave you hanging and alone with no hope for the future. *Sigh*…I ran out of 'complete' stories to read and now I've dropped to 'in-progress' and the struggle is real; very real.**

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far…the chapter and a half… **

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Now it Begins**

(Slade)

It was finally finished.

He had completed the first steps of his plan far more quickly than expected. All he had left to do was acquire the boy. Keeping him restrained would be no issue as his research proved Robin would fall unconscious as soon as the connection was made and would not re-awaken until Slade was finished. The boy's friends, however, were going to be as annoyingly persistent as usual once they discovered his intentions. This, of course, would be inevitable due to the requirement of the mirror. No doubt the mage would eventually notice its absence.

Originally, the plan was to secure Robin in the confines of his new haunt, hidden away from the pests, but that proved to be a bit more difficult seeing as he had to lure the boy out of the tower and away from his team for this to be done. Unfortunately, the little bird took the bat's words to heart more than he wanted to admit, making impossible to separate the group of teens during the initial attempt of calling several lackeys to attack simultaneously. The team simply split into two and took down their targets before moving to the next.

Stealing the mirror was far easier than expected. Security was a joke as he slipped in and out undetected while the children were out playing hero. Knowing he had little time before they discovered the missing antique, he readied the materials he needed to create the link. It was as simple as placing something of Robin's DNA into a woven band around the base of the mirror. Raven used a tissue with a drop of blood on it, but it was quickly removed and destroyed in favor of attaching a pouch containing a lock of black hair he had snatched from the boy during a past fight.

It was ready.

Slade had decidedly drawn the group to the pier where several abandoned warehouses lay in wait. Going on instinct, he called an vast army of his droids to keep the Titans preoccupied while he focused in on Robin, who fought with more precision and anger than he normally did. Batman must have affected him more than either realized. Once the two were locked in combat, it became a simple task of strategically leading the boy away from the group using dodges along with guiding attacks. Soon, the two danced their way into an unused warehouse where a small, completely hidden room was waiting. The room- being the most difficult part of the plan –was created specifically to dampen any signals, sounds, movements, or telepathic attachments in order to prolong the teens' interference.

By the time Robin realized it was a trap, the door slammed shut behind them and faded into the wall as if it had never been there; curtesy of Slade's engineering expertise. In a single movement, the mercenary disarmed the boy of his bo-staff and locked his arms into the two cuffs that were chained to the back wall of this small room. Unable to move more than a few inches away from the wall, Robin had no other offence than to attempt to kick out at his attacker.

Without bothering to restrain the boy's legs, Slade pulled out the mirror and held it up to the confused hero. As soon as it came into contact with his skin, Robin gasped, eyes clouding as the glass began to glow. Colors swirled together in the newly-formed portal as its human link faded from consciousness. The boy slumped where he sat with the chains being the only thing to keep him from falling.

Letting a smirk mark his face, he latched the mirror on a hook at the side of his belt to keep the teens from following. After checking the steel door between his enemies and his conquest, Slade pressed a hand to the mirror's face. The reaction was instantaneous as he was pulled into Robin's mind.


	3. What's Inside

**Chapter 3- What's Inside**

(Slade)

It was Gotham; it had to be. The streets were not labeled, but each building was an exact replica to the crime-infested city. Strange how the boy's mind was based in such a place as this, but if his hunch was correct, there was a deeper reason behind it.

He had done thorough research before proceeding with his plan and he knew who to look for as well as what it was he had to do. Focusing on his goal, he couldn't help but feel a bit curious as to what- or rather who –he was to run into and the reactions toward his presence.

He might even go as far as saying he felt a tad…excited.

Winding his way around the mock-city was fairly simple; finding his objective, however, now that was proving to be quite difficult. No doubt the titans had discovered their friend and had begun the plan to follow him here, but he wasn't worried. Let them try to stop him; it could be interesting.

Knowing his target's history definitely helped explain the inconsistencies he had found. First, there was a familiar T-shaped tower on the shore-line though the Titans were located in Jump City. This Gotham was substantially smaller than it was in reality; only focusing on the important buildings and streets. Wayne manor could be seen in the distance, though not near as far from this area as it truly is, but the most noticeable difference was the brightly-lit circus that spared no expense on realism.

That would be his first target.

The large tent in the center of the plethora of lights, booths, and games was anything but covert as "Haley's Circus" was glowing on signs in any direction. The name on the poster just outside of the slightly darkened tent read "The Flying Grayson's" and advertised their final performance, giving Slade a reason to enter. The inside of the tent was created from a faded memory the boy held onto, though it blurred around different areas as if they had been lost to time. Sitting in the center of the darkened performance ring, was one of the many forms of the boy he was no doubt going to encounter on this mission.

Wearing what Slade assumed was his uniform from his time as an acrobat- a red and white spandex suit and mask -the boy sat still, looking off into space as if caught in a memory. His black hair hung limply into a cloudy blue gaze that saw all of the horrors that shaped the hero he helped create. He looked a deal younger than the child Slade was accustomed to, but his eyes were far older. It took some time before he registered another presence with him, but all he did was stare into the cold mask that knelt before him.

"I assume you are his grief," Slade said gently. He understood this part of the boy due to the fact that he harbored the same, though his was far more violent in its regrets.

The boy answered slowly, "I am." His voice was rough with disuse.

"Do you have a proper title?"

"John."

The man nodded a bit, "After your father."

There was no response, but the way John's eyes welled up with the onslaught of emotional pain was enough. Acting out of character, Slade placed a gentle hand on the boy's back before standing to leave. Grieving was best done alone as he had come to understand.

It was then that he saw a slight shadow dart away from the entrance. Chasing it was his first instinct as he gave chase to the lithe figure running away from the tent. Unknown to the man, those haunted eyes followed him as he left; the first time the boy allowed himself to fall away from his purpose before plunging back into the horrors.

The shadow was fast, he would give it that, but that didn't stop him from catching the boy before he had made it out of the district; more-than-likely due to the boy's attire. Though he seemed the correct age and build- if not a bit younger and smaller -baggy sweatpants along with a faded hoodie far too big for him only hindered his speed.

The villain trapped him in an ally while the child pounded his fists against the dead end as if it would save him. He ignored the approaching threat for a moment; that is, until the realization hit him and spun him around. Those blue orbs widened in unadulterated fear as a gasp of panic stole his breath at the sight of the man before him. He tried to run past in an ill-thought out attempt to get away from the enemy despite his current position.

Slade let a smirk cross his hidden face; finally able to see just how much of an affect he had on his apprentice firsthand. It quickly became a nuisance when the boy actually managed put some distance between them by jumping off of the wall and behind the man. That small relief was immediately taken from him, though, when the mercenary darted back into his path, latched a tight grip onto the boy's arm, and swung his back against the ally wall to keep him still.

The child whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut while remaining perfectly still in his captor's grip.

"Which part of him are you?" Slade asked.

"I-I'm f-fea-r," the boy stuttered, "T-they c-c-call m-me R-rich-ard."

"By 'they' you're referring to the other emotions."

Richard forced a nod through all of his trembling.

The man scowled a bit. While he may have found this initially amusing, it was beginning to grate on his nerves. He was almost glad the real Boy Wonder didn't show this pathetic side of himself. Greif, he could relate to; this, however, was completely different. "Take me to the one I'm looking for," he ordered harshly.

"B-but I-I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I c-can't!" He cried, tears threatening to fall, "If I t-take y-you to th-em, N-nightw-wing will b-be m-ad. B-but I can t-take you t-to some-one e-l-se."

Slade's brow quirked, _Nightwing?, _he wondered. He didn't bother asking this sputtering mess, but instead tightened his grip until the boy was all but crying out for mercy. Ordering the child to 'be quiet and go' was all it took to gain the boy's instant obedience and abrupt silence aside from his constant whimpers.

It was as they were walking down an empty street when a question suddenly arose within his mind, "Why were you in the tent?"

Richard shivered at the harsh voice, but answered quickly. "I-it was my t-urn to check on J-John. H-he some-t-times gets lo-nely all b-by himself so we check on h-him a l-lot."

"Is he not supposed to feel lonely? I was under the impression that each piece of a person's mind was designated a group of emotions."

"Y-yes, b-but Richie- the h-happy side of-f us–doesn't l-like leaving h-him alone," he explained.

Silence took over again and Slade didn't bother to break it. Listening to this boy speak was enough to make him want to throttle him out of existence.

Suddenly, they stopped. Looking around, Slade noticed nothing different aside from the buildings. Before he had a chance to ask, his instincts had him dodge to the left just in time to be missed by a foot that was clearly headed for his back.

"Aww," the attacker whined, "I missed." Without hesitation, the newcomer jumped into another offensive maneuver while Richard turned and ran away.

Slightly angered at his prey's escape, Slade acted on reflex to parry each blow. When the opponent realized his element of surprise was thwarted, he bounced gracefully backwards and huffed playfully.

"That didn't go as planned. I'm Rob, by the way."

The man frowned, "What exactly do you represent?"

Rob's chest puffed out proudly as he stood tall; it was exactly like facing Robin himself seeing as the age and attire were the same. "I am strength, pride, and confidence," he raised a smirked eyebrow at Slade, "I am also the one who comes up with the witty comebacks and cheesy jokes, though I haven't been needed for any jokes recently." He seemed to pout at the last comment.

"Thank goodness for that," Slade muttered.

The boy burst into laughter, but made no other comment before turning his back to the man, "Follow me," he offered, shooting a grapple into the air and flipping onto the roof of a building.

Relieved to be rid of the pathetic mouse, the mercenary wordlessly chased the boy who faultlessly jumped across, over, and through his obstacles as if this were a game of parkour. Eventually, though, he began to slow down at the presence of a large clock tower overlooking what seemed to be a campus of some sort.

"Where are we?" Slade asked bitterly, hating how he was forced to deal with these children, but it was worth it to reach the end goal.

Rob didn't answer. Instead he jumped onto the side of the clock tower and used anything and everything to climb his way down to an opening. With the villain behind him, he ducked through beams and gears until they reached a large, open space that harbored what seemed to be a laboratory, an office, a library, and a study all-in-one.

The resident of the room didn't turn at the sound of their entrance, but rather waved his hand toward a gathering of plush chairs and a couch in the corner by the bookshelves. "Have a seat; I will be with you shortly."

If Rob was even slightly offended, he didn't show it. Running and leaping onto the couch, the boy laid back comfortably. Noticing Slade had not followed, he raised his head slightly. "Well, you heard him; 'have a seat', dude. No need to be standing around until he finishes."

Sighing, the mercenary settled into one of the chairs and decided to take account of the room. It was strikingly similar to his lair in Jump City. Gears lined the walls, shifting together to create something of an ambiance while a large computer monitor took the entirety of one wall. A desk was set before it covered in some form of paperwork and random bits of metal while the screens showed the site he sent his pawns to distract the titans. Across from the computer, the far wall was lined with steel counters that harbored multicolored liquids and formulas as if the boy was a scientist. The 'library' was essentially a large array of books lining shelves that reached the ceiling while a ladder was shifted off to the side. It shared a corner with both the computer and the lab as the seating arrangement sat a ways from the desk and the chair it accompanied. On the opposite side of the room were what seemed to be a massive collection of files, though Slade couldn't be sure what exactly they were for.

Content with his deductions of the room, he focused on the boy eyeing the large computer screen as the view switched from different angles of the fight that occurred between Robin and himself. More than likely due to him wearing what must have been his school uniform; this persona came off slightly older and more pompous than Robin. He was clearly the scholar if his surroundings were anything to base the hypothesis on, but he would simply have to wait for assurance.


	4. The Penny Drops

**I've got two small chapters for you, but they are both from the viewpoint of the titans. Again, I warn you that I am rubbish at writing a group of people. I always either leave someone out, focus too much on one person, or mix up the characteristics of one with another. It's a mess, but I think I did fairly well on this bit.**

**Get excited about the end of Chapter 5, though. I've got a bit of a surprise. I considered not doing it at all, but eh…I went with it anyway.**

**I hope you like what you read and I anxiously await your reviews!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Penny Drops**

(Titans)

The Titans discovered the absence of their leader far too late.

It wasn't until they had defeated the seemingly endless onslaught of Slade-bots that they could take a step back and notice their missing friend. Able to sense the train of an object in her collection, Raven immediately knew of its presence and flew into the dark warehouse with the team following close behind.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, morphing back from the form of a dog that he had used in an attempt to find Robin's scent.

Raven hesitated, confirming the pulling in her mind before answering. "My mirror has been stolen. I can feel the effect of it somewhere nearby, but it has been tampered with…and used." She, with a bit more focus, was able to hone in on a closer estimate of location before the trail ended. Leading the group forward, she continued explaining. "I can't get too close. It feels as if it is no longer linked into my mind; as if it isn't even here anymore."

"I do not understand?" Starfire admitted, blinking large green eyes, "This mirror you speak of; it is what friend Cyborg and friend Beast Boy used to enter your thoughts, yes?" At the empath's confirmation, she went on. "Then how could it be no longer connected to you? Has someone changed it? What purpose would it serve?"

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Yah, what good would it be to someone else if it doesn't work on you?"

"It's not made specifically for me. It can be linked to another person's mind."

At Raven's statement, everyone gasped; connecting the dots between the missing mirror and their friend's absence.

"We must stop him!" Starfire cried. "He could enter Robin's thoughts and damage his mind!"

"There's no telling the damage he can do by messing around in Robin's head," Cyborg agreed, eyes wide with worry. "We have to get to them as soon as possible!"

The empath quickly tried to call to Robin through telepathy.

"I cannot reach Robin," she breathed after a few moments, "He is somehow keeping me out, but it feels almost as if he isn't aware; like he's unconscious."

"Can you not sense his presence? What of Slade's?" Starfire prompted.

It was only moments later that Raven shook her head, "I can't."

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Cyborg called, bringing the previously wandering changeling closer.

The younger boy frowned, "I think I can smell them. It keeps leading me to that wall," he led them over, "but there's nothing here."

Lifting his arm, the cybernetic teen began rapidly typing in several prompts before blinking in confusion, "That's odd," he mumbled before speaking up, "my scanners are picking up some sort of heat signature. It's too light to be human…unless it's being dampened by something in the wall itself. That would explain why you smell them." He began to run his hands along the wall as if searching for something. "Starfire," he called after pausing in his movements, "I need you to blow a hole in the wall. Try to keep the damage light in case I'm right."

Nodding, the alien lifted her glowing hand and pressed it to the blank space her friend had motioned to. After a short wait, the metal began to melt under her touch to reveal a small alcove.

The titans gasped at the sight of their leader chained to the far wall, unconscious.


	5. What To Do

**Chapter 5- What To Do **

(Titans)

They made quick work of a plan, knowing they could already be too late.

First thing was to unchain him from the wall and get him to safety. So they did just that. Starfire disintegrated the hooks from the wall in a bought of pure fury while Cyborg picked the small locks on each manacle. Carrying their listless leader unnerved the cybernetic teen, to say the least, but he was careful once it was time to lay him in the backseat of the T-car.

The drive to the tower was long and quiet. Beast Boy sat in the passenger seat while the females of the team supported Robin in the back. Raven had her hands on the boy's temples, facing him in an attempt to force herself into his mind, but she had yet to get anywhere. Apparently, she was unable to break the walls the mirror- that being the only thing she could sense from her friend -put up. Starfire simply sat in silence, casting troubled glances at the boy wonder; no doubt she wasn't able to fly with her emotions in such shambles.

Arriving at the tower, Cyborg once again carried the younger teen as the rest of the team rushed ahead to ready the infirmary. Robin was laid on the bed and hooked up to several machines used to keep track of his vitals. The steady beeping was as loud as gunshots breaking through the moody silence.

All too soon, there was nothing left to do. Raven continued in her attempts to get past the mirror's barriers and into the leader's mind while Cyborg used any and all technology he had access to in attempts to monitor Robin's brain activity. Starfire and Beast Boy, however, were unable to do anything as they stood feeling useless within the shadow of the door frame.

It was with a sharp gasp that the young alien discovered a way in which she could help. Darting out of the room at a breakneck speed, she entered into the main living area and rushed to the computer consol.

"Star," Beast Boy panted upon catching up with her, "What are you doing?"

She didn't miss a beat as she typed as fast as she was able. "I am contacting the man of bats."

The green boy blinked, "Batman, but why?"

"Robin is in danger and there is nothing we can do! We are unable to assist him and we do not know of any way to help!" she calmed her breathing and lowered her voice, "I know Robin would not wish for us to contact this man of bats, but I do not know how else to assist him in this state. Perhaps this man will."

"It's okay, Star, I won't stop you. I think it's a good idea."

Seconds later, the door from the hallway opened again to reveal the remainder of the leaderless team.

"What are you two doing on the computer?" Cyborg asked accusingly.

"Star wants to-" Beast Boy began, but was cut off by the empath just as Starfire jammed her finger on a large, red button.

"You are contacting Batman." Raven's monotonous voice stated.

Cyborg's eyes widened, "What?!" he cried, "Robin said that…" His voice trailed off once he saw the screen connect.

There was no hesitation from the other line. "You were saying?" a deep voice prompted.

"…Robin said that we were never supposed to call you. Even in an emergency," the cybernetic teen sighed, realizing there was no way around explaining.

To the team's surprise, the bat nodded once before his eyes narrowed. "So why have you?"

"Please, man of bats, I beseech that you come to our aid immediately!" Starfire cried; hands clenched together in front of her chest as her eyes pleaded with the dark shadow. "A villain by the name of Slade has used a mirror to enter friend Robin's mind! We must stop him before he does damage!"

His reaction was instant. Masked eyes widened as brows furrowed. "I will be there within the hour."

The call was ended, leaving the teens to trade nervous looks before readying the tower for company.


	6. Towards the Goal

**Sorry for the wait. It's been hectic lately and I'm lucky I got this much done. **

**Well, I've nothing more to say so I bid you all happy reading!**

**Please: Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Towards the Goal**

(Slade)

It wasn't much longer before the eyes so focused on the screens moved to Slade; studying him. There was a slight air of regality as the boy quietly crossed the room to join Rob on the couch to face the outsider. More time passed before anything was said, but Slade decided to let the boy make his own deductions; Rob, on the other hand was not as patient.

"Common, Grayson," the boy whined slyly, "The silence is killer."

There was no emotion in those blue eyes as they looked deeply into the mercenary's, but the voice held a hint of annoyance. "Perhaps, your presence would be better suited elsewhere."

Rob chuckled with a shake of his head, but stood from the couch to stretch. "Or you could just tell me to leave. That would have also done the job." As if he knew he wouldn't get an answer, the boy bolted towards the nearest window and jumped; laughter following in his wake.

Silence reigned once again. Soon enough, he blinked the intense contact away and leaned back into his seat. "You are Slade Wilson a.k.a. 'Deathstroke the Terminator'. You pitted once against Batman who you later discovered was Bruce Wayne. In turn, these events lead you to discovering Robin and soon desired to turn him against his mentor. Once you realized his potential, however, you disregarded the plan to turn him traitor in favor of acquiring him for an apprentice. That is why you are here now." Still no emotion, the boy recited the information as if it was a passage of text.

Slade smirked; he suspected that his apprentice knew more than he was letting on, though the sheer amount was impressive. "I understand that you are Grayson," he mentioned off handedly.

The boy nodded once, "Yes, I am the logical side of your target."

"My 'target', you say. I would ask if your knowledge makes you anyway impartial to my presence, but I am unsure if you have the ability to care."

"You are correct, I do not- or rather; cannot –care. However, being from a wider perspective, I can see both benefits as well as consequences to the outcome of this."

The mercenary quirked a brow, "You know what will become of this visit?"

"Of course," Grayson answered, "though, I assure you I do not plan to share. You will also know soon enough."

"What are these pros and cons you mention?"

"The pros range from new intelligence and a better, more realistic view of the world as opposed to this blind-sighted black and white version of right and wrong. Cons mainly reside in any possible emotional trauma that may result from the reactions of those currently in league with Robin."

"I see," Slade nodded, "So by meeting you, shall I be lead to my goal or be threatened to turn back?"

A slight shrug preceded his answer. "That is your choice. You could inquire further about the cons and choose to leave or you could decide to complete your mission. Should you choose the latter, I will show you to your destination, but once there I will offer no assistance."

Narrowing his eye slightly, the villain chose carefully. He wanted his apprentice; that was easily decided. Though, there were other options to gain the boy's trust. It only took a moment more before the words spoke themselves. "Take me to him."

"Very well." The boy stood without another word and began to walk towards a door off to the side of the room.

Understanding he was to follow, Slade kept pace with the persona as he passed through the door, down a flight of stairs, and out onto the empty street. The new company was by far more preferable than all those before him. Grayson was silent and moved without missing a step or looking back to ensure he was actually being followed. All too soon, however, they came to a large door leading into a very familiar estate in Gotham.

"We have arrived," the boy's dull voice explained as the gates opened to allow them entrance. "I am entitled to warn you that your goal will not be easy past this point."

Slade nodded, but decided not to respond. Grayson didn't seem to care and instead, continued up the shortened driveway until they reached the door where he knocked three times.

Only seconds passed before a loud shout came from beyond the door just as it was torn open to reveal another emotion dressed in black skinny jeans, black and white converse, a green shirt, a black jacket, and dark sunglasses.

"What?" the hateful voice demanded.

Grayson did not answer aside from giving a slight wave to Slade, turning away, and retracing their steps, calling out that Slade was to wait in the Cave. The mercenary was not able to enter the house, however, before the new boy blocked his way.

"I know why he was here, but what the hell do _you_ want, Slade?"

Lips pursed in annoyance, the man narrowed his eye. It was this part of his apprentice that always made his plans so difficult. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced," he grated.

Eyes lit with rage, the boy gasped as his mouth opened to shout, but he was cut off by a much lighter voice all but singing in the background.

The new boy was younger than Robin; closer to John's age and wore an older version of the 'Robin' costume though he didn't wear a mask. "Hey, Dick," he giggled, "Hello, Slade! Welcome to Bruce's manor inside Robin's head! I bet I know why you're here! Let me guess!" The boy was bouncing on his feet in a way to seemed to irritate the angry child to no end.

"Beat it, Richie!"

Richie, obviously the brighter side of Robin just laughed and placed a hand on Dick's arm, though it was quickly displaced by a shove. "Aww, don't be so mean, Dick. It's not like we are going to stop him."

"Yeah," Dick barked, "That's only because we don't have to! If we did, his butt would be handed to him."

Another laugh, "Okay, but we gotta get him downstairs first!" Richie said basically skipping away.

Grumbling, Dick rolled his eyes and trudged after his opposite before shouting over his shoulder at Slade. "Are you coming or not? I'm not waiting for you and I'm definitely not going to find you when you get yourself lost."

Resisting the urge to put the child in his place, the villain followed.

It was quite the maze, he wouldn't lie. After turning several corners, slipping behind a grandfather clock, descending multiple staircases, and completing an abundance of scans to get through a large metal door, the large cave opened up before him.


	7. When Comes Help

**Hello all! I'm sorry for the delay…again, but progress has been made! This isn't the longest of chapters and I offer yet another warning that I am utter rubbish at writing for a group so try not to hate me too much.**

**In other news, Bats is finally here, but I've written him as the version Robin would've run away from; the angry, always brooding, dark shadow of justice who has no clue how to convey emotions let alone be bothered with them. Later on, I'll shine a better light on a slightly more Daddy Bats, but that's up and coming. **

**Well, I've nothing more to prattle on about so I won't hold you any longer. Thank you for the awesome reviews so far and I hope you continue to like it!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- When Comes Help**

(Titans)

"Titans, report."

They had no warning to heed before the deep voice burst into the room followed immediately by the intimidating shadow. No alarms had been tripped, no communicators went off, and no one heard a thing. Taking all of this into account, the teens readied themselves for what they knew was to come. The legendary Batman was not going to be happy with what they had to say.

"I will not repeat," the man stated harshly when they took too long to respond.

Gathering all of the courage he could muster, Cyborg- being the second in command and the back-up leader if ever Robin was away –answered as honestly and briefly as he could. "Slade, a known villain here in Jump, attacked us in the warehouse district. He brought on an army of droid he was trying to separate us with, but Robin told us to stay together. Unfortunately, this led Slade to challenge Robin who had no choice but to fight him alone as we were all surrounded. At some point, they got into one of the far warehouses where Slade somehow chained Robin to the wall of a hidden room with a hidden door and sensory repressors to make it harder for us to find him. From there, he used Raven's spelled mirror to enter Robin's mind, leaving our leader unconscious. We tried to follow him, but by the time we got there Slade was gone and taken the mirror with him. Without knowing what else we could do, we transported Robin to the med-bay and contacted you." After his story, he couldn't help but send a silent 'thank you' to the boy wonder for having each titan verse in this type of communication.

The teens waited in silence with baited breath for the dark knight's answer. Each wore a different expression; Beast Boy was overtaken with awe at the sight of the hero, Starfire's face betrayed the worry she felt for her missing friend, Cyborg had a half-hidden anticipation at the man's lengthened pause, while Raven- used to keeping her emotions secret –showed only a hint of guilt toward the situation her friend was facing. Though, every titan had separate feelings towards this moment; all of them reacted the same when the response finally came back.

"You let him be led away," Batman summarized emotionlessly, "Your orders were to stay together, but you ignored them despite witnessing you leader's progression. That disobedience is what brought you into this situation."

Silence exploded into outrage that was only the icing to cover the guilt that crashed through each one of them. How could _this_ be the mentor of their beloved leader?

Beast Boy, surprisingly was the first to speak. "What?! How is this _our_ fault? We were surrounded by Slade-bots and didn't even notice he was gone until we won!"

"Yah, man," Cyborg scowled, "Robin was with us right up until we were too overwhelmed to notice him being led away."

"I do not understand. How can it be that the fault is laid on those who could not see the outcome of this attack? Is this truly not the fault of Slade? It was he who created this plan to harm friend Robin; should we not place the blame on him?" Starfire all but pleaded.

Raven remained silent, but one only had to take a glance at her in order to see her reaction.

"Enough!" Batman ordered angrily, "Your arguments are falling on deaf ears and are only working against us as is the time this conversation is wasting." He eyed each teen before continuing. "Take me to him."

No further words were spoken as the team watch the ever-expressionless empath led the dark knight toward the med-bay. Beast Boy and Cyborg only took a moment to glare heatedly at the retreating black cape before following. Unlike her comrades, however, Starfire's anger dissipated instantly and was too taken by guilt to do more than steady her breathing in an attempt to keep from crying. She waited a few moments before sighing heavily and walking towards her incapacitated friend's new location; she couldn't find it within herself to fly.

* * *

(Batman)

Dealing with the Teen Titans was nothing short of irritating. He was here for a reason and yet they had the audacity to waste his time. There was no telling what the villain could be tampering with inside his protégé's mind, but the clock was not on their side.

Bruce knew where to go without much thought, but allowed the mage to lead him along anyway. He had snuck into Titan's Tower multiple times since its creation, making sure the structure was sound among other things; one of them being check-ups on Dick. He had never been any good at expressing his emotions, but he deeply cared for the boy and was instantly worried at the news of his current predicament. Needless to say, so was Alfred.

Once they made it to the medical wing, the dark knight had to steel himself for what he knew he was to face; it was never easy to see the boy injured. Sure enough, once the large metal doors parted, they revealed the listless boy wonder lying on a cot that made him appear- dare he think it –fragile. Several cuts and bruises marred the visible skin of his face and arms, leaving only to imagine the damage under the bright fabric.

He was sure to void his tone of emotion when addressing the titans. "How long has he been unconscious?"

"The connection made with the mirror overwhelmed his mind, sending him into a coma-like sleep until it is severed. He would have fallen the moment Slade activated the link; that would put us at going on 5-6 hours give or take," Raven explained as distantly as she could. It would do her no good to be reacting to her spiraling emotions while her friend was in this situation.

"It is strange to see him in such a state, no?" a mellowed Starfire mentioned once she joined them in the white room.

Beast Boy nodded, not taking his eyes away from his leader and friend. "He's always moving around and fighting bad guys. It's weird for him to stay still for long."

He was careful not to join in the nostalgia, but he had to agree. The young acrobat was never without movement; constantly alight with energy and excitement. With only his chest rising and falling at the call of his breathing, he was otherwise motionless. That is; he was until he gasped loudly in his sleep and arched his back as if in pain. The once steady beeping of the heart monitor began to increase in speed with his reaction to whatever was happening inside of his mind.

The heroes stood in shock as they watched Robin thud back onto the bed and go limp with sleep. Following his lead, the heart monitor slowed back into its previous mantra.


	8. Helping Hands

**I'm going to go ahead and apologize for making you guys wait for so long, but I have SO much gratitude for you guys hanging on so long. I hope you see the next few chapters as being worth the wait! **

**WARNING:**

**Okay, this bit might be a little confusing, but I did it on purpose. This chapter took place about an hour or two after Slade went into Robin's head, but time is different in each perspective. Whenever someone thinks about something, it seems to happen in fast-forward, only focusing on important parts. That's what I was going for in the chapters we see in Robin's head. In reality, the chapter you are about to read is happening at the same time Slade is just meeting Grayson for the first time. They will pretty much line up, but there are a few points that will be a little confusing due to the weird timelines I'm playing with.**

**Either way I hope you like it and hope that my idea isn't completely and ridiculously confusing to anyone. If so, don't be afraid to message me or comment about it. I'll gladly go into a better explanation if need be. Anyway…**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Helping Hands**

(Titans)

"What was that?" Beast Boy cried out in worry, though no one could answer save from the mage.

Her voice betrayed some of the fear she was trying so hard to hide. "One of his emotions spiked. I would guess that to be fear if his mind wasn't exuding such confusion. Slade must have said or done something that truly rattled him…" She let her sentence hang, unwilling to admit what that could mean for their leader.

Of course, words were not needed to help the heroes grasp what was going on.

"I do not understand," Starfire pleaded, eyes wide and full of tears, "Does this mean friend Robin is injured? Can we truly do nothing to assist? Must we really leave him to do the 'battle' alone?"

Cyborg sighed, down casting his gaze away from his friend. "I wish we could help, Star, but I don't know how. We don't have the mirror, access to the situation, or even Raven's connection in his mind. There's nothing we can do at this point."

Beast Boy continued, bringing up the far-too-similar situation in which they had no chance at winning. "This is just like the dust," he grumbled, "We couldn't do anything then either."

"Dust?" The question was grated from the otherwise silent vigilante.

Without knowing much of keeping secrets, Starfire all too willingly explained the entirety of the situation in hopes of it helping this dark moment. From Robin's growing obsession, to his yelling at her, to them having to restrain his on this very bed, to his condition afterwards; she left nothing out. She unthinkingly finished with an innocent question. "Did friend Robin not give you the 'report' of this himself? I believed you to be his K'norfka."

"Star, Batman's not Robin's father. He's told us this before," Raven monotone, obviously tired of repeating the information.

Starfire breathed a quiet "Oh" before losing herself to her thoughts.

Silence reigned for a few moments as the group watched the listless leader. They searched their minds for something- anything -that could help them stop Slade, but everything they had available was useless for this detrimental moment. All of the scanners, both physical and mental, showed no signs of abnormalities; strikingly similar to the reading taken at Slade's previous attempt to take Robin's mind. If not for Robin being unconscious, the mirror, and Slade missing, nothing would seem out of the ordinary.

It was the shadow who broke the dull moment. "Give me a moment alone," he ordered gruffly

"Hey man, if you think for a second that we-"

With a quick jab of elbow to stomach, Raven ceased Cyborg's protests. Offering the dark knight a quick nod she grabbed Starfire's hand while calling on tendrils of energy to wrap around and drag the boys out of the door.

* * *

(Batman)

The moment the teens left, the situation felt all the more real. He almost didn't want to turn back to face the boy, but he was stronger than that; the mantra continuing in his mind in an attempt to convince himself.

Richard had never truly seemed frail. While he was a grieving mess after he lost his parents and was denied revenge, he never really broke. The man had seen this boy through hell and back after missions that didn't go as planned including those involving Harvey's torture and Joker's bullet, but Richard had never lost hope. His spirit was too strong for that. It was a trait Bruce had always envied.

At this moment, however, with no snarky comment, cheesy joke, or reassuring smirk; no other word seemed to describe his small, still, pale frame covered in bruises and cuts lying almost lifelessly on the cot. It brought a tint of true fear into the eyes of Gotham's nightmare.

Regrets chose that moment to rear up in protest to the situation. He should never have let him leave. He should have convinced the boy to quit. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked that of him at all. He should have kept a closer watch on his ward's activities. He should have done something about Slade when he first made the connection between Jump City's villain and Deathstroke the Terminator. He should have protected the boy better. Maybe…he should have prevented Robin from existing altogether.

Nothing good would come from that line of thinking, he decided as he steeled himself. Approaching the side of the bed, he made note of the wires and data devices stuck onto different parts of the boy. Checking to make sure they were all in appropriate places to collect the best information, he took it upon himself to add two more directly to his forehead whereas the titans already had two on the outsides of his temples. Fiddling with a few more connections that he had found to be most efficient, he noticed something off about the new readings.

Those connected to his forehead were giving brain waves that could be classified as 'abnormal' during a human's unconscious state. Even in this short amount of time, patterns could be connected and seen broken by these strange spikes. Watching the repetitions of these findings, he found himself muttering aimlessly in a worried hesitation.

The door instantly burst open to reveal the green titan whose eyes fell on his leader. When finding nothing had changed, he sighed sadly. "I heard you talking and thought…"

With the privacy already broken, the man refrained from sighing in annoyance as the rest of the team filled the room. It was Cyborg who noticed the new information. "Woa," he breathed, pulling his arm up to sync the systems with his own, "That's…interesting."

"What is it friend Cyborg? Is something of the 'wrong'? Is friend Robin worse?" the young alien panicked at the lack of information.

"Calm down," Raven offered, "something is just different with Robin's brain-wave readings is all." To be honest, though, she was also confused as to what this meant.

Ignorant of their conversation, Cyborg searched the readings for a few seconds before gasping and frantically typing on his arm even as he ran over to the controls monitoring Robin's brain activity. Questions were throwing at him from almost everyone in the room, but he paid them no mind as he continued his typing one both devices. Finally, he pulled himself away to shoot a wide smile at his company. "I've got it…" he all but whispered, "I found a way to help."

Patience was never one of Starfire's strengths. "Please, tell, friend Cyborg! How may we help friend Robin? How?" She was moments from taking the technician's shoulders into her bone-crushing hold and shaking the information out of him.

"Star, chill," the mechanical teen said gently before explaining what he found. "These waves are a better connection to…well the best way to put it is that they can show us what Robin is feeling through his left brain waves. This will give us more information on what exactly is happening as well as tell us if anything we do from this side can affect him."

The only person in the room who seemed to understand was Batman, who immediately understood and began to study the waves more closely. "I have the understanding of the basic pattern," he said after a moment, "Try to change it."

Confusion lit up the room until Raven floated forward and placed her hand on Robin's own. Nothing happened. Picking up on the idea of this experiment, Beast Boy morphed into a kitten and jumped onto Robin's face where he attempted to tickle his nose with a tail. Nothing happened. Lastly, it was Starfire's turn. With only a hint of understanding at what they were doing, she placed her hand on the forehead of her closest friend and whispered into his ear promises of rescue and worry. Something happened.

Cyborg almost leapt with joy as soon as he saw the slight jump in the otherwise steady line. "Star, do that again!" he called excitedly.

Getting caught up in the mood, the young alien's feet lifted slightly off the ground as she, once again, leaned over Robin. "Robin, you are my best friend. I cannot sit aside while you commence battle alone. Allow me to assist you. Please, do not do the battle with Slade without me." She continued talking gently into his ear as she could tell by her comrade's reactions that she was doing well. In the back of her mind, she heard Raven's voice rise in warning, but she refused to stop. If this was all she could do to help, nothing would stop her. Without her knowledge, a swirling blue mist began to form around her.

"Starfire, stop! You need to stop! He's pulling you in and I don't know if I can get you out without the mirror! You need to pull away!" Raven's normally monotone voice was calling out to her friend, but it was as if the mist was deafening her to the warnings. Not knowing what else to do in what little time she had, Raven's hand shot out and latched onto Starfire's just as they were both surrounded by the pulling mist. In a moment, they were gone.

"Uhh…" Beast Boy began awkwardly, "What just happened?"


	9. Hidden Behind Masks

**Chapter 9- Hiding Behind Masks**

(Raven)

This is bad. This is very bad.

They were inside Robin's mind without permission and no way back. Sure she could teleport herself into the spirit realm and reemerge back into reality, but that would be leaving her body behind, not to mention Starfire who looked about as confused and lost as she did her first moments on this planet.

The only chance they had at getting out was to find that mirror. Unless, of course, Robin was to awaken and force them out of his mind, but that would take such an immense amount of focus that it would be difficult for even her. Keeping people out of one's mind is simple enough, but to pull them out after dragging them physically in was next to impossible. She should have predicted this.

She sighed; nothing to do now but to find the mirror and to do that they would need to find Slade who was currently trying to break their leader from the inside out…This was not going to be easy. Her depressing train of thought was derailed by Starfire's voice, though it was surprisingly not directed at her.

"Hello!" the princess called out to a shadow that was darting across the street. It didn't pause, but that did nothing to dissuade the girl. "Excuse me, but we are in need of assistance! We are lost and must find our way home if you could be so kind as to tell us where we are…" her voice trailed off as the figured turned to face them.

The sight that met their eyes was not unfamiliar, but the expression in the unmasked blue orbs was almost unrecognizable. It was Robin…or it wasn't Robin…not _their_ Robin at the very least, but this was something Starfire didn't understand.

"Robin!" she cried happily, lifting off the ground and swooping the struggling boy off of the ground and into the air where she twirled him in circles, "Oh, I am so glad to have found you! You are unharmed, yes?" In light of her blinding emotions, the girl did not understand why her friend was so afraid. He was struggling in her arms though holding on for dear life as if she would let him fall. This was not her fearless leader's normal behavior. Her confusion sunk her slowly onto the ground where the boy shoved her away to huddle in on himself.

Wide, panicking blue eyes shifted between their faces before he finally spoke, if one could call if anything aside from a stuttering mess. "W-what are y-you g-guys doing h-here?" he shivered.

It was Raven who responded as Starfire was at a complete loss for words. "We have come to help. There is someone here who isn't meant to be, right; aside from us?" When the boy gave a quick nod, she continued slowly, "He is here to hurt you, but we are going to try to stop him. Will you help us?"

"No!" he cried suddenly, "I-I can't I-I w-won't f-fight! T-that's…I-I can't!..." Before he fell into a complete panic attack, he darted off towards a bright light interrupting the darkness of the mock Gotham.

There was no hesitation from either teen as they followed the fearful version of their leader through the dirty streets. Neither had seen the city first-hand, but there were a few moments of nostalgia when Robin would re-account his days as a sidekick though they were few and far between. Descriptions of this crime-infested land were always a distinctive part of them as though their leader was always trying to warn them away from it. If it was anything like this…they were glad he did.

Chasing after the stumbling boy was easier than either cared to mention, it was strange seeing such a weakened side of their leader who never let even a sliver of this part of himself show. They were lead around a corner where their target was passing a motionless figure who seemed all the more willing to face them than his companion. They stopped before him just as he began to speak; letting the previous version of their friend escape into the darkness.

"Don't mind Richard," the figure shrouded by darkness said confidently in a voice that was all too familiar and refreshing, "He's honestly afraid of his own shadow most days. He'll head back to the manor and tuck himself into the room and cry until he feels better. It's me you have to worry about…" The shadow stepped into the light of the street lamp where he was met with a gleeful gasp from the lighter of the two new-comers.

"Oh, Robin have we truly found you? I have missed you so!" Starfire glowed happily at the sight of the uniformed crime-fighter before them.

"Oh, it's you two!" the boy said upon catching sight of them, "I wondered why I wasn't feeling particularly paranoid. The last visitor set my nerves on high alert so I just assumed he'd be followed by lackeys. You guys aren't a threat though so no worries, I won't attack you." He paused for a moment. "I think he was expecting you…" he breathed cryptically before wiping all the seriousness off of his face. "I'm not Robin, though. I'm no more your leader than the sniveling mess of Richard you just let escape. My name is Rob and I'm the one you see whenever Robin's bravery or strength comes out." He tilted his head in thought. "I'm probably the _only _one you ever see…oh, wait until you meet Dick…" the voice trailed off with a snicker.

"I am confused," Starfire admitted, "Are you but another part of friend Robin? You are not truly our friend? Where is he? Please, you must know how to save him!"

Rob took a step back with a raised brow, "Hold on there kiddo, don't go crazy on me. All I'm good for is fighting to keep my boy here safe. I don't do the detective work and I don't clean up the messes. You'd want to talk to Grayson for those answers. Though, I think you're in luck. Grayson should be going to grab John and help him to the cave before Dami meets Slade. Richard and I were actually on our way there too before you guys showed up."

All of the strange names were throwing the girls off, but Raven could grasp the idea that he was referring to a few of the other emotions they would no doubt come across. "If this Grayson can answer our questions than I would appreciate it if you could bring us to him…or at least to where you know he will be."

The character offered a quick and playful wink at her before reaching out and taking Starfire's hand. "Fly my there," he both asked and ordered at once.

More than willing to obey her friend, the alien lifted into the air with Rob in tow as he pointed her in the right directions. Raven followed silently. This was unnerving to say the least. She knew how vulnerable she felt when Cyborg and Beast Boy entered her mind. She could only imagine how Robin felt right now…unable to do anything to stop what was happening aside from allowing his friend into his mind. He was not going to want much company upon waking.

* * *

They arrived there in only a few minutes as it wasn't very far a distance.

Once told to land, Starfire released her hold on Rob, but he didn't let go. Instead he pulled her along with a goofy grin on his face and a joke about taking her to the carnival. Sure enough, they entered through the brightly lit gates of a large, bright, very out of place carnival where the air was filled with a curious mixture of relief and paranoia. Ignorant to all of this, Rob continued to lead them to the center where the largest tent sat waiting.

That is where he stopped.

Without much more than a quick "Wait here," he pulled out his grappling hook and shot off towards the entrance with a far more serious expression than they had ever seen on his face. Of course, his reaction brought on the itching question: what was in there? Sure he told them to wait, but if there was something inside that they could use to help their friend then they wouldn't hesitate.

Unable to pass up the opportunity to learn more about their leader, Starfire slowly lifted the edge of the curtain that would allow them to see inside. What they saw confused them even more.

It was yet another part of Robin, though this one was far younger than either of the two they'd seen earlier. He was sitting directly in the middle of the empty performance ring wearing a strange costume that matched those of the adults on the poster beside the entrance. Without another thought, the curious alien slowly approached the unmoving boy despite Raven's warnings of caution.

"Hello," she called quietly, almost afraid of disturbing him. Neither teen could explain it, but upon entering, they felt the overwhelming sense that they were not meant to be here. It was almost enough to make Raven leave, but something else was drawing her closer. Perhaps it was her curiosity as to what Robin could be hiding that was so terrible that even his other emotions avoided it.

The boy didn't respond to her call, but that didn't stop her from closing the distance between them and peaking around to see his face. Unruly black hair hid his eyes from them, but his expression was nothing short of tortured. Raven held back a gasp upon realizing who this was; who this personified. She needed to get Starfire away, but it was too late. They should never have come in here.

Almost as if he was dizzy, the boy pulled his head up to meet the newcomers. It was a sight neither of them could ever hope to forget. The absolute pain and despair in his dull, blue orbs was enough to haunt them for the rest of their lives. They both instantly regretted their curiosity and wanted nothing more than to leave this boy to his mourning, but neither was able to turn away from those piercing eyes.

Time slowly passed as neither teen knew what to say to this boy. He was so young, far younger than their prided leader, but his gaze was far older, far more tortured than any either of them had seen. Even the most damaged of men couldn't compare to the anguish they could see within his eyes. Every second they held contact was a brand into their soul, one they could never be rid of. How could they ever face their leader the same after seeing the eyes of what haunted him?

Just as Starfire was about to burst into tears, a slight rustling interrupted the silent conversation. Those dull eyes drifted over to the entrance where an unamused, expressionless, familiar version of their friend stood; curtain still in hand. He sighed deeply, though he gave no emotion away.

Opting to ignore the newcomers completely, he addressed the young boy first, using a soft tone devoid of anything other than the words it was conveying. "John, it is time. Damian needs you with him."

The boy nodded, but waited until the new personification came over to help him stand. He was weak, seemed unable to go it alone. These thoughts were proven right when a slight shadow huddled in the doorway awaiting the approach of the two characters.

"Richard, take John to the manor and ask Rob to assist you. I will be there in a moment, but you should probably send Richie- not Dick -out for these two."

Richard nodded, taking his place beside John who leaned on him heavily. Soft words could be heard passing between them, but it was impossible to hear what was being said.

"Come," a strong, emotionless voice ordered softly, "I do not wish to stay here."

Sharing a glance, the two titans followed the young man out of the tent and soon out of the circus entirely. Once they were clear of the bright lights and back into the softer shadows, their guide turned to face them.

"My title is Grayson. I hear you have some question for me."


	10. What Lies Unsaid

**Hello! Sorry again for the wait! Two jobs, full-time student, and moving apartments have not done me any favors and neither has my cat who insists I spoil him for his troubles.**

**I was also informed that I am rubbish at life and uploaded a repeat chapter...because I am rubbish...I apologize and gift you the actual update.**

**I'm going to give a head's up about this chapter though. It contains a bit of character bashing near the end and a slight OOC Robin, but it's just me playing up his bitterness towards the Titans who have screwed him over their fair share of times. Either way, it's a bit different from a lot of other views I've seen of Robin when considering his team, but this is mine. I don't ship RobStar either and have made it fairly obvious so far, but figured I'd give it mention.**

**Reviews are welcome should any feel up to it!**

**I'll do my best to update again soon!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- What Lies Unsaid**

(Grayson)

"Please, why do you not wish for us and Slade to do the 'battle'?" Starfire asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Grayson, however, wouldn't budge. "It is not my decision. Slade has come here to speak with Damien and I will not allow you to tamper with this."

"Why not?" Raven ventured, "What if Slade's intention is to hurt this Damien?"

"It isn't."

"How do you know?"

The boy sighed as if he was calling for patience, which he was. These two were grating his nerves enough that he might not be able to keep Dick away much longer; the anger was always present when he became too annoyed. "I know." Understanding that this explanation would do little for such simple minds, he went on is a much slower tone. "I am aware of the outcome this event will produce and your influence has no part in its creation."

Disbelief sparked through both girls' expressions, but it was Starfire who took the lead. "You wish for Slade to damage Robin?" It was more of a statement, but it was wrong either way.

"He is manipulating Robin as we speak!" Raven added angrily, losing control of her emotions, "Why won't you let us stop him? Unless she's right and you _want_ this to happen."

Fingers pinched the bridge of the boy's nose in an attempt to stay his anger, but it was too late if the loud footsteps getting closer were any hint. He found that he was not overly apologetic towards the current situation, but he felt he might as well give them a bit of a warning.

"Leave."

His careless response was enough to throw the girls in an outraged shriek; calling out about his being a traitor and betrayal to his host. Grayson simply rolled his eyes and turned away with nothing but a passing 'Good luck' to the still screaming teens.

Before he could take more than a single step, they were finally silence by a seething roar emerging out of the shadows. He paid them no heed and continued on his way. Nothing he could be bothered with now.

* * *

(Raven)

"Shut. The. Hell. Up!"

The voice caught them so off guard, they obeyed instantly. One glance at Starfire was enough to tell that she was just as confused as her companion.

Accompanying the voice was a dark shadow hovering on the edge of the darkness. This was not _their_ Robin; not at all. From what they could see, he wore black sunglasses, but they did nothing to hide the hate radiating through his cold eyes as he glared heatedly at them. This was Robin's anger; his hate. It was not safe to be near this part of him, of course they had no idea how dangerous it truly was.

Starfire took a step back and Raven found she wanted to follow suit, but managed to stand her ground.

Silence became a close friend to the titans as they had didn't particularly want to speak to this boy, but it was short lived before the tempered version of their leader shattered it. "What do you think you're doing here?" he demanded, fists clenched at his sides.

Naive as she was, even the alien knew to tread carefully with soft words. "We have come to protect friend Robin from Slade. He is here and wishes to do harm to our friend's mind."

"Are you under the impression that I care? Robin doesn't need your pathetic excuse for help."

"Please, if Slade harms friend Robin's mind he could be damaged forever!" she pleaded innocently. She didn't understand that this was not someone who could be reason with nor did she understand why he was saying such hurtful things.

Raven gave a quick attempt to silence her, but wasn't quick enough.

"I said leave! We don't _need_ your help and we don't _want_ it!" he growled, "You are useless! This situation only got as far as it has because you lot were too dense to figure out a way to stop it! Get out of his mind before you screw something else up! You are not _wanted_ here! Even you precious Robin wants you gone! He's been trying to pull you two out since the moment you barged in! He's been so focused on you idiots that Slade is about to get exactly what he wants! Way to go!"

Tears threatened those bright, green eyes as they silently pleaded the boy to stop his harsh words. The princess could never remember being spoken to like this on Earth before; especially by her dearest friend. Did he truly hate them this much?

"Enough," Raven snapped, sensing Starfire's spiraling emotions, "true or not, I don't care. We are here whether he wants us to be or not. Despite what he may believe, he does not have to fight alone!"

A dark chuckle burst from the shadow. "You think he hasn't considered his options?" The boy shook his head as if pitying their lack of knowledge. "There are four options he has to choose from. First, a cybernetic bio-suit who can be shut down with the simple push of a button only left to become a liability. Second, a science project gone wrong who, not only places himself and his comrades in danger with his brash irresponsibility, but afterwards laughs it off as a careless joke. Third, this ridiculously naïve alien whose only abilities are fueled by her constantly shifting emotions and lack of intelligence. Finally, a demon-spawn who is too afraid of her shadow; her own abilities to bother using them, opting instead to hide under her hood rather than facing her fears and becoming stronger for it. It's not a tough decision to go it alone especially after you consider who turned on him the moment they say him in enemy colors even though it was their carelessness that kept him trapped in that situation. Of course, all of this in addition to the face that it was Robin who left you to go against the most difficult and dangerous foe you have ever faced; that blame would go- yet again -to you."

There was no response for a time. After a few minutes passed, they all began to wonder if there would be one at all. However, the silence couldn't last forever.

"Do you truly hate us that much?" Starfire's weak voice all but begged.

"The term 'hate' is a bit too emotional for my regards to you. I don't hold the Teen Titans close enough to call it 'hate'. It's more similar to 'disgust' or 'revulsion' if you want to fall onto labels."

He seemed close to continuing, but his breath hitched into a deep growl. Both girls shifted slightly away in fear of his attacking them. Their fears were, however, unfounded and this became known to them when they heard a lighthearted giggle from just above them. Looking up, they caught sight of a familiar form swinging from different roof-tops and dancing his way off of them again. A moment passed where they considered this to be Rob, but unlike the strong-headed boy the met earlier, this one giggled happily.

The laughter was a bit contagious despite the horrible revelation that had been thrown at them. After a short time of prancing around, the hyperactive bird-like boy dropped onto the ground in a fit of bubbly giggles that brought smiles to the girls' faces.

Dick, however, was not enthused as his clenched teeth, fists, and eyes suggested.


	11. What's for All to See

**Time is against me. I didn't even realize how much had passed until I took a glance at the "Updated" part of this story. I am the worst, but I have also moved, vacationed, finished classes, and been juggling two jobs in that time so I'm not the **_**complete**_** worst.**

**This chapter was impossible. It is definitely my least favorite, but I had to do something with it. I can't even blame writer's block on this one because the rest of the story is basically complete and will soon follow this update, but good grief this one was a challenge. I've always hated filler chapters, but all storied need at least one to help tie some of the loose ends.**

**Just to warn you, there will be mentions of some future event in this chapter that will confuse everyone, but sit tight; the explanation will probably be available moments after the question is formed. **

**The characters are probably a bit off again, but meh…Starfire is impossible to dialogue anyway.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter or at least what you know this one is finishing/leading up to and be prepared for a quick follow-up chapter which was SO much more fun to write.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- What's for All to See**

Unsurprisingly, it was the newcomer who first broke the strange silence as he spoke in a voice filled with child-like mischief. "Hello!" he seemed to cheer, "This is weird; Dick made friends! It's usually me who makes friends before he chases them away, but this time Dick did it!" He paused as an awkward shining leaked into his gaze. "Wait, does that mean I have to chase you away? I don't really want to though. I can tell you are nice."

The boy spoke quickly, without pause or consideration to his surroundings. The girls knew who he was, but his appearance brought questions to mind that they couldn't answer for themselves. His costume resembled their leader's, but it was different in more than just design. Even the colors were changed. For the first time, Raven found herself wishing Beast Boy were with them; it was almost creepy the way their changeling could recite Robin's history from the moment he appeared at Batman's side.

Jumping in as soon as the newcomer stopped to breathe, Starfire shot out a question. "Please, what is your name, friend?"

Light ignited the boy's eyes at her words, "My name is Richie! I'm glad to be your friend!"

"Why do your clothes not resemble Robin's?" the young alien asked curiously.

"That's funny!" the boy cried, holding his sides as he laughed, but he explained before any offense was taken, "You guys have never seen this version have you? This was the very first 'Robin' uniform that I made when I first started crime-fighting. It's sort-a funny that you guys didn't recognize it."

"Who cares," a low voice growled, "We aren't here to give these rats a history lesson; we're here to kick them out." Dick's words, though aimed to hurt their audience, only called forth more giggles.

Richie shrugged with a childish smile, "I know, but I couldn't help it and they asked first," he turned to the titans, smile never faltering. "He's right, though. Grayson told us to show you the way out. I don't really want you to go because you are my friends, but I definitely don't want to confuse Dami. Slade's already there and if you go too, Dami will be confused." The thought seemed to rub the cheerful emotion the wrong way; it being the only thing to replace the smile with an unsure smirk.

"We cannot leave!" Starfire protested worriedly, "We must save Robin! Do you not wish for Slade to be challenged either?"

Richie shrugged, "Nightwing will take care of him if he needs to."

"That's something I can't wait to see," Dick said darkly.

"On that note, allow me to escort you to the exit of our host's mind!" the embodiment of happiness giggled out, gesturing them to follow him.

At their hesitation, Dick took post behind them so they had no choice but to move or face Robin's wrath. Despite the trust, respect, and care they held for their leader, neither titan wanted anything to do with getting on his anger's bad side. Unwillingly, they continued after Richie, who lead them back the way they came.

It wasn't long before they approached the docks just before the bridge to Titan's Tower. Stopping at the edge, Riche gestured for the girls to join him. "All you need to do now is walk through!" he said cheerfully, "It will look like you are walking on the water, but it's not really water at all." This was proven as the boy knelt down and pressed a hand on the realistic looking, solid wave beneath them. He stood upright again and motioned for them to go ahead, but neither moved.

"Go. Now," Dick warned angrily as they refused to leave.

"No," Raven said finally, "We came to protect our friend and we are not leaving until we do."

"Right!" Starfire agreed assuredly.

As both girls glared at Dick, neither noticed Richie backing away slowly; not until he was full out running off the dock and peeking out from behind a near-by booth. They soon discovered why as Dick's clench fists raised into an offensive position.

"This is your last warning before I force you out."

"No! We will not leave!" the Tameranien cried confidently, but that confidence shattered as was thrown back onto the 'water's' surface curtesy of Dick's right-hook. It only took a moment for the mirror to release Starfire from Robin's mind.

Raven looked on in shock as those narrowed eyes now trained on her. Readying for battle, she raised her hands to call upon her magic, but was interrupted by a kick to her stomach. She could feel herself traveling between realms before hitting the ground back in the tower's infirmary aside an equally dazed alien.

* * *

(Batman)

He wasn't going to lie, he was impressed with the alien's ability to draw herself and the empath into Robin's mind. It would also be a lie if he didn't admit to being angry at not being taken instead, but it had obviously been unintentional; similarly, perhaps, to their return.

After the girls had disappeared, there was little those remaining could do aside from continue to influence Robin's condition by speaking to him, but nothing changed. Occasionally, the boy wonder's breath would hitch as if he had either been hit, was hitting, or was surprised by something, but no one could really tell. Once, however, Robin shifted enough to make the heroes believe him to be waking before he fell still again.

Everyone jumped the moment Starfire's misty form burst out of Robin hard enough to make her hit the far wall of the infirmary. There was no time for them to recover from their shock before Raven followed.

Beast Boy was by the empath's side in a flash, helping her up while Cyborg paid the alien the same respects.

"What happened?" the changeling asked excitedly.

The response was unnerving as both girls shared a look of pure shock and desperation.

"Well?"

"He…he refused our assistance…" Starfire breathed, as if she was having trouble believing it herself, "He would not let us…"

Raven was able to reorient herself enough to take over for the poor princess. "We were forced to leave before we could even confront Slade."

The bat's eyes narrowed, "Explain."

She sighed before obeying; first describing the setting, but moved on to the encounters soon after. "It was Robin's fear we met first-"

"Fear?" Beast Bot scoffed, "Robin isn't afraid of anything!"

"I had believed that as well, friend Beast Boy, but if this character was correct in his actions, we are very wrong." Starfire said, still a little out of it.

"She's right. Although, it may not be a fear of anything in particular, Robin did have an embodiment of it within himself. He was even given a name; Richard."

None of them noticed Batman tensing at the mention of his ward's identity, but, going by the confusion on the team's faces, he could assume they didn't get to connection. It was no surprise in the revelation of its name. From the moment the child was left without parent, Richard had been afraid of much; abandonment, loneliness, his past, his future…

"Of course, that is nothing worth thinking less of our friend. We all remember how frightened he was when Slade had our lives in his hand," Raven finished.

They all nodded sadly; they remember all too well. Batman, however, could only observe as he wasn't present to witness his ward's emotions. Guilt pressed at his mind as he considered their words along with the memory of his scolding Robin for what happened.

"A few minutes after approaching his fear, Richard fled. We chased him until we were stopped by 'Rob'- Robin's courage and strength. He was far more familiar; almost a complete match to our leader. Rob let Richard get away, but offered to take us to someone who could help us. We were lead into some circus where we were told to wait, but curiosity got the best of us as we wandered into the center tent." This is where she stopped.

It seemed as if Starfire didn't want to relive this either, but they soon shared; going back and forth as they explained. It only took one word for Bruce to understand their reluctance to share what they had seen.

"He was in the middle of the ring; Robin's grief," Raven said quietly.

"We should not have intruded," Starfire admitted, "we should have obeyed and remained outside of that horrid place, but it was so bright and cheerful that I did not…I…"

Raven sighed, "I would never have placed such a dark emotion there, but I am not Robin. Of course, if going by what we saw in his eyes was anything to go by, I never want to be."

Eyes turned to Batman as he gave the barest of nods. It was true; no child deserved the hardships Richard had faced.

Starfire picked up the story from there. "It was only a moment we were there before another came and informed us of the boy's name; John."

Batman refrained from showing the emotions he had in reaction to this revelation in favor of listening to the alien continue the tale.

"The newcomer, Grayson told Richard to assist John in leaving that place as it did not seem he was able to walk without assistance," Starfire shuddered at the memory, "Once they had gone, this Grayson explained that he was Robin's intelligence. It was hard to believe something so callous and empty could be a part of our Robin. He refused to let us help, saying that it wasn't for us to decide. Supposedly, he already knew the outcome of Slade's interference, but wouldn't tell us anything aside from demanding that we left. We argued, but it did little good. He was very rude and would not allow us to go near Slade. Instead he sent…he sent…"

"Who?" Cyborg asked in a comforting tone, though the bat could already guess which part they had the displeasure of meeting. His ward had quite the temper no matter how hard he tried to rid himself of it.

Raven spared her friend the burden of sharing this with the others, "His hate. They called him Dick. He…there was nothing good he had to say. He told us that he held us so far away that he didn't hate us at all; he couldn't care less about us. There was so much he said that I didn't want to believe…I couldn't…it was…more emotionally compromising than I have the ability to express," she ended it there.

"It was then that we met Richie," Starfire went on, her mood flipping around completely, "He was wonderful and full of such light! I believe he was so alike our Robin! He made jests at Dick that were most enjoyable and he was so excited to become my friend!" The happiness in her eyes dimmed a bit. "Though, he agreed with Dick and admitted that we must leave. We tried to stay, but Richie ran and allowed Dick to force us away."

"Is there any way to get back in?" Batman wondered aloud.

Raven shook her head, "No the path has been blocked. It was a wonder that Starfire could enter at all, but there is now a mental shield preventing even the slightest connection. All we can do now is wait and hope that whoever decides Robin's loyalty stays strong."


	12. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 12 - Meeting the Family**

(Slade)

The moment they had entered the cave, Slade was left to himself as Dick had stomped away minutes ago, mumbling something about Grayson. Though, he wasn't alone for more than a half-hour before- one by one –the personified emotions joined him in the cave. Rob was the first to enter quickly followed by Richard leading John by the arm. Greif only briefly glanced away from the floor before tucking himself into a nearby corner while his companions stood by patiently. They were, much later, followed by Grayson who, if Slade was not mistaken, had the slightest hint on annoyance in his eyes before it faded into a blank slate. Dick was last in with Richie pulling on his shirt sleeve despite the enraged shouting that drowned out his own laughter. They soon quieted down and joined their fellow emotions in waiting.

Soon, they were waiting in the Batcave; all of them. It was obvious that they did not enjoy each other's company much. Rob was reminiscing over battle experience- some Slade knew; some he didn't –to Richard who was too busy trembling at everything Dick was mocking him with while John stood unsteadily off to the side with his eyes on the ground unable to participate. Grayson, who had returned unannounced, was the only one to catch the mercenary's glance and offered a nod of acknowledgement, though he was silently watching the others' interactions as if deducting something.

One moment, the noise became almost unbearable; the next was so silent he could hear the difference in each emotion's breathing. All eyes had snapped onto the far wall by the second entrance of the cave in unison. It was then that a shadow moved across the back wall. Slade was almost ready to see the Bat himself, but he was veered off that train of thought by a child's voice.

Finally, the very being he had come to see.

Inside each person, there was an embodiment of innocence, loyalty, and trusting reliance that would sway even the most righteous into doing anything anyone that part of them deemed worthy ordered of them. Should Slade succeed in winning this piece of Robin over to his side, he would have his apprentice in the palm of his hand.

"…then we could fly into the air like a airplane, right?" the child asked animatedly.

There was a deep chuckle followed by the voice of a kind young man. "Of course; Superman flies doesn't he?" pause, "So, yes, if we had super powers or wings we could too," he explained assuredly.

The child giggled sweetly, "I want super powers! Then I can fly in the air all the time and not have to walk ever and…" Two figured entered the room from a side door. As they caught eyes with the cave's current residents, the child's voice trailed off for only a moment before it was picked up along with the sound of running feet. A young boy no older than 4 appeared out of the shadows wearing a white jumpsuit that was hidden behind a familiar cape and cowl that dwarfed the child even with the hood pulled down to pool at his neck. "Hey, look! What are you guys here for? Is there a party?" The child asked happily ignorant of the intruder.

Heavier footsteps quickened when the child came too close to the possible danger. As soon as the new figure stood beside the child, the mercenary's attention was snatched away from the boy as if beyond his control.

This part of Robin was obviously the more matured of the lot looking about the age of 20-25, though it was hard to tell due to the black domino mask that hid his eyes. He wore a suit of black marked with blue one blue stripe running the length of each arm and leg only connecting on his stomach and disappeared into the camouflaged utility belt. Masked eyes narrowed on Slade though they briefly swept over the group of emotions causing most of them to shrink back a bit as if in guilt.

This, Slade mused, must be the afore-mentioned 'Nightwing' he had been warned about.

Nightwing had yet to let his guard down despite his young charge's disregard for the newcomer.

Slade eyes them both carefully. It seemed as if these depictions of his apprentice were complete opposites that filled in any possible hold left in the boy's personality. This 'Nightwing' held maturity; obviously protective of the little one the others were referring to as, 'Dami' who- donned in a far too large replica of the bat's cape and cowl over a white jumper –was Robin's trusting loyalty that was currently dedicated to the Dark Knight. This actually made sense to the mercenary; Robin would protect and fight for the one he was loyal to.

In theory, should the child be persuaded towards Slade; the boy would easily become his. This line of thinking, however, was impeded by the menacing presence of Dami's bodyguard standing between the two.

At first, there was a standoff. No doubt, the adult-like version of Robin knew Slade's intentions from the moment he arrived and refused to let the mercenary anywhere near his charge.

The child ceased his self-amusement as if he was able to sense the tension. Drawing closer to his protector, Dami peaked over at the newcomer now understanding that he wasn't meant to be there. Of course, being a young child did not grant this form the patience to stay silent for long. "Hi, I'm Dami!" he greeted from his place behind the quard.

"Dami?" Slade repeated as the name caught him off guard, "Why do they call you that?"

Before speaking, the child looked up to Nightwing seeming to ask permission to explain, but the man softly petted the boy's hair. Evidently that was enough of an answer, "Bruce always wanted a son named Damien. When I got to his house, I was sad and didn't want to be called my name 'cause it made me miss my mum and daddy. Alfie called me 'Dami' so I would be happy and because Bruce liked it too. He was gone all the time, though so he didn't even hear it a lot."

When Slade ventured to ask of Wayne's absence despite already knowing the answer, the child's eyes moistened. Even that slight reaction was enough to send a ripple of emotions through each persona's face.

"Bruce went away a lot and he left at night to make bad people go to jail because he's Batman. He would make me stay with Alfie even though I wanted to help. Sometimes, Bruce would come back all hurt and Alfie would make him better with band aids and medicine, but Bruce would go out again and again and keep getting hurt."

Slade slipped a comment in the silence that followed, "Why were you prevented from helping? Did you not know how to fight?"

"Of course I knew!" Dick's voice demanded; a bit insulted from the side. "I asked _every_ night for Bruce to let me go along, but he always said it was too dangerous. Even when I went after Zucco Bruce followed me, making me back off at the last minute." There was hate in his voice, as if he would change things should he have the ability to go back.

"I-I almost k-kill-killed him. I-I was ready t-to b-break his n-neck. H-he would b-be dead if Bruce h-hadn't s-stopped me in t-time." Richard stuttered to fill in his viewpoint.

"But no," Dick growled, "That monster lived- still lives. Bruce's morals are still so ingrained into me that even if I did see the creep again, I couldn't kill him no matter how much I want to."

Throughout this, Dami shifted his hold to Nightwing's hand without really listening as if he had heard this many times before. The older of the two, however, pursed his lips a bit in agreement, though he didn't say anything.

Dami finally seemed to have enough of this topic and instead changed its course. "Who are you?" he asked innocently, adding a slight tilt of his head that shifted the cowl off-center as he studied the mercenary.

"My name is, Slade."

Young eyes widened with a gasp as he cowered behind Nightwing's leg, gripping the black suit. "You're mean!" the boy stated in fear, "You're a bad guy! You kill people!"

If Slade was not mistaken, the frightened voice of the child affected each of the emotions in a similar fashion. He had been lead to believe that these parts of Robin could only feel whatever they had been designated, but the fear of this child softened even Dick's hardened eyes while it- if only for a brief moment –caused John to lift his troubled gaze from the floor to cast an unreadable expression towards the young boy. Grayson tensed a bit as if guilty for allowing anything to scare the child and Rob's eyes cast a sadness that didn't belong to them as tears fell from Richard's clouding vision. Richie frowned in worry, eyeing the child as if he wanted nothing more than to sooth him.

But before he could blink, each personification had their original expression back in place.

"You misunderstand," Slade corrected emotionlessly, "I only kill those who have done irredeemable acts that need justice dealt."

This did little to calm the child. "Killing people is bad!"

"What if you know they are going to hurt others?"

"That's what jail is for," the boy scowled as if this was obvious.

He nodded. "Yes, but what happens when they are set free again? When Batman imprisons the Joker, he simply breaks out and kills more innocents. If the clown was taken out after his first appearance, how many lives would have been saved?"

The boy shrunk away a bit at his words. There was no argument that the young mind could create in order to make this man go away. His grip tightened on his protector in hopes of being rescued from this confusing conversation.

Nightwing obliged the silent request. "While I understand your viewpoint, how does murdering enemies solve anything? More would be created out of the hatred spawned by these actions and the violence would continue."

Slade shifted his view to the young man taking charge of the child's lack of response. Convincing his would be a bit more difficult, but still doable. "Agreed," he began, "though, I must point out that- regardless of intentions –those who call themselves 'heroes' are placing themselves and those close to them in constant danger due to their inability to incapacitate a target. How can one justify keeping a villain alive while countless innocents suffer from their hands?" he paused to let the question linger before moving on. "In that thinking, wouldn't it be understandable to place the death of these citizens on the hands that were too cowardly to rid them of the danger? You may not be killing these people, but you're nor are you saving them."

There was no immediate answer. The child was now completely hidden, but the mercenary could still see the fabric being pulled in timed with his trembling. Good, the child's morals were being dismantled. All there was left to do was to create a new set of standards for the boy to follow.

"This is why being a 'hero' or a 'villain' is not as black and white as some have come to believe. What I do, however, resides in a gray area. My job is to eliminate those who have wronged others. I am led to my target by my client who will pay me for ridding them of the danger they fear. Only one has to die rather than any innocents who get in their path once they break out of any cage I could put them in."

Not even Nightwing responded, but instead resigned to understanding that he awaited the child to reflect. Nothing he could say would affect Dami's reaction to what had already been said.


	13. Understanding

**Woo! Less work=more chapters…well chapter. Singular. The next will be the last so I'm making sure to spend an ample amount of time on it to make sure it is not as rubbish as my other endings. For some reason my endings always suck, but not this time. "Not this day!"- LotR. **

**I can't promise when the next chapter will be up, but this is a hardcore set up that I will be using to write it. I hope you like it!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Understanding **

The voice was small and quiet when it finally spoke, but the words were far from expected.

"Take off your mask," the boy said quietly, voice shaking even as he peaked out from his hiding place.

Slade's brow furrowed, "May I ask why?" No need to frighten the boy.

Dami swallowed loudly. "You don't sound like a monster, but I can't see your face so you could be. If you're a monster than I don't have to listen to you."

So the boy didn't regard him as human. That actually explained a few reactions he had gathered from the boy wonder over all these years of keeping watch on him. If the trust was based on the fear of the unknown, then perhaps this gesture will do more for the child's understanding than he can assume. Reluctantly, and with no small amount of hesitation, Slade nodded, but first; "I will remove my mask if you do yours as well."

Slowly, the child nodded and his small hands snuck up to the edges of his over-sized cowl.

As if in sync, the two lifted their masks and revealed themselves. Both stayed silent while Nightwing regarded the situation with a hint of passive acceptance. There was nothing he could do to change the boy's mind; he was only meant for the child's protection.

At the sight of the large, blue orbs, Slade lost his thoughts; never had he seen such eyes regardless of his recent experiences with the unmasked teen. Once they were safe in the haunt, he would do whatever it took to keep that mask off of his face.

"You don't look like I thought you would," the child admitted honestly while coming out of hiding completely. "You're supposed to have horns and scary eyes and sharp teeth and icky hair, but you don't." Dami looked down at the mask that was a match to his mentor sadly. "Now I have to listen, but I don't want to." When the child was asked why, he sighed. "You…I…I don't…you said…" He couldn't explain.

Nightwing took over. "Is he confusing you, Dami?" the older brother asked gently, running a calming had through the boy's thick, black hair. "He is making you question everything Bruce taught us and it's a bit frightening isn't it?"

"Yeah," the child agreed sadly. He then looked up into the protector's eyes while his own began to fill with tears. "What do I do now?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. You decide who we are loyal to; who we rely on and trust. Do you agree with what Slade is saying or do you still think Batman is right?"

Dami looked considerate though the fear and confusion still danced in his eyes. It was only with Nightwing's urging that he voiced his thoughts. "I don't wanna kill people. Killing is wrong and makes people sad, but I don't want to let bad guys hurt others…"

The deeper toned of the protector seemed to agree. "Bruce's methods, while effective, are what enabled the villains to terrorize Gotham several times over."

"His idea of 'justice' also kept Zucco alive long enough to kill after my parents," Dick added bitterly. "If he had taken care of Joker the first time, Jason wouldn't be in the mess he is now and the fight between Batman and Robin wouldn't have had to happen because we never would have shot."

The child seemed to ponder this, but remained silent.

It was Rob who continued, sounding far too heavy-minded for his persona. "If Harvey didn't survive then we wouldn't have these scars."

Slade was unaware of the incident they were reflecting, but- if the shudders taking hold of a majority of them were anything to go by –the argument was working in his favor.

Knowing that he had to get the conversation back to the child before he lost his patience and changed the subject, Slade threw some bait. "Damian," he asked slowly, "why didn't Bruce let you take care of Zucco when you had the chance?"

"Cause he said it was bad to want to kill people. People should never kill others. That's why we always put them in jail when they kill people 'cause it not a nice thing to do, but you said they break out all the time," Dami shifted a bit, "Then we gotta put 'em back again. They get out a lot and kill more people, but Bruce says we can't kill them or we have to go to jail too and I don't wanna go to jail." The last bit was a bit desperate.

"That doesn't make sense though," Rob began pensively.

Dick finished the thought, "Yeah, we catch them, throw them in jail, and then have to catch them all over again once they get out. If we just killed them right away, we wouldn't have to deal with it."

"It would also cut cost on government spending on prisons. Not only would the population crisis be fixed, but prisons are already full-to-bursting as it is," Grayson added off-handedly, ever the objectivist.

The child hung onto every word, obviously having a difficult time relying on his mentor's teachings. "I don't wanna hurt people, but I don't want bad guys hurting people either. Heroes are supposed to help people, but if we keep letting bad guys kill then we aren't helping, right?" Big, blue eyes fell on Nightwing who swung the child's hand a bit in his grasp.

"That's up to you, kiddo," the man said gently, "but that also means Robin has to learn to kill."

Dami's eyes watered a bit, "He doesn't want to kill though! He doesn't like to hurt people!"

Slade took this as a chance in his favor. "What if I could show him a way to kill without hurting people?" When the child looked confused, he continued with well-chosen words, "I know how to kill a man without causing him any pain. There are no prisons, no break-outs, and no more killing on their part. Just one shot and he's dead before he knows it. It's like going to sleep."

"Really?" Dami asked with such innocent eyes.

"Yes."

A thought must have suddenly hit the child when those bright, trusting eyes turned to Nightwing with fear growing in them. "But Batman says killing people is bad and Bruce doesn't like people killing with guns 'cause of his mum and daddy! If Robin kills people Bruce won't love him anymore and Batman will come and put him in jail 'cause he killed people!" Dami cried.

Nightwing knelt down and wrapped arms around the shuddering child, but offered no comfort. Evidently, that was Slade's current job; at least it was if he still wanted to achieve his goal.

"Yes, if Robin should kill, the Bat would not be happy, but he kicked you out. If he truly loved you as you do him, he would not have let you leave." He took a small step closer with each reassurance until he was only a few feet from the child who was now looking to him for guidance. To Slade's surprise, Nightwing didn't protest; perhaps he was gaining his favor the more he won the heart of the child. "Bruce would have never let you go if he loved you. If you became my apprentice, I would never let you out of my sight; I will protect you from Batman should he come after you. He will never catch us." The end was said with a hint of pride, calling to whatever playful challenge the child would react to.

Sure enough, Dami smiled a bit as he detached himself from his protector's arms in order to come closer to Slade. His blue eyes shone the beginnings of trust, though they held onto a nervous energy that feared being rejected. "Bruce doesn't love me because he made me leave, but you don't want me to leave. You want me to stay with you. Does that mean _you_ love me?"

In the beginning of all of this, Slade would have scoffed at the idea of becoming attached to anything except the idea of Robin as his apprentice, but the time inside the boy's mind; meeting his different pieces, that was no longer accurate. Each part of this boy could be reflected in himself, bringing him closer and closer to considering the child as something akin to a son. So when he offered a hand to the child with the promise of, "Always," there was no doubt inside of him.

Dami gently took the outstretched hand, letting Slade pull him a little closer in order to softly rid him of his cape and cowl. Instead, he passed his own mask to the wide-eyes child who took it reverently. The young boy giggled happily before pulling the far-too-large mask over his face, puffing his small chest out, and placing his hands on his hops proudly.

"You look just like me," the mercenary commented.

In response, the child whooped loudly and began to run around the room, fighting off imaginary enemies the way he always remembered Slade doing it. It only took a moment before Richie joined in quickly followed by Rob while the rest of the boys watched.

Nightwing, on the other hand, approached the villain calmly. "So you have your apprentice. What do you plan to do with him now?"

Slade eyed the man, judging the character Robin would more than likely become. "I will teach him everything I know," he admitted.

"No more blackmailing? No imprisonment or abuse when he doesn't obey?"

"There will be consequences for disrespect," Slade warned, "but he will be free to roam as long as he remains under orders. I will not 'abuse' him in any way nor will I threaten him with anything that could be referred to as 'blackmail'. I have seen the boy's mind and know what to expect from him."

Both pairs of eye landed on Dick and Richard, but nothing more was said as they simply watched.

Rob 'accidentally' bumped into Dick while running by and was chased away by harsh curses that caused a slight trembling to ripple through Richard while Richie laughed. John remained silent in the shadowed corner, but when Slade looked to him, those haunted eyes raised a bit in acknowledgement. Nightwing was too preoccupied with silencing the still-shouting Dick for the mercenary to ask about the reaction, but he wasn't left wondering for long.

"Bruce promised him the feeling of justice while denying us closure. Robin was never able to truly get over his parent's deaths due to Wayne's self-dignified means of 'protection' keeping him from ever facing the murderer. Should Robin train under you, there will always be the slight chance that Batman's morals will fade and Zucco will pay what has been long overdue. If that is accomplished, Robin's sadness, his buried horror, will cease to exist. In other words, his parent's death will mend more thoroughly than it has over all these years. John understands this. He knows that he will disappear if Robin faces Zucco, and he is at peace." Grayson explained emotionlessly.

Slade regarded the boy carefully before turning his gaze to the pale form against the wall, though his eyes were reverted back to the ground. "Is that one of the pros you previously mentioned?"

"Yes," Grayson admitted, "given as there are many more to be speculated along with the cons that cannot overlooked."

"Understandable."

The emotionless boy turned to face the mercenary completely. "Your task now is to return to the real world. Robin will wish to speak with you."

Slade nodded. Casting one last glance over his shoulder at each pieces of his apprentice, he walked away.


	14. Come Along

**Okay. This is the end. It's taken a while, but it is here. I know it hasn't been long since the last update, but I've been trying to hold chapters back in order to pace myself while attempting to keep a regular update schedule. Obviously that didn't work so I've had Chapter 13 done for a while before going back over it and posting it. This chapter has been going on since day 1…and I'm super psyched about it**

**I kept mostly to Slade's point of view as well as brief flashes of bird's-eye so I can get different emotions and such across. I think it turned out pretty well, but I'll leave it for you lot to decide.**

**Well, I hope you have liked my little story baby and keep a look-out for more of my little 'blurbs'! Don't forget to review! There is a hint of consideration to continue this idea though a sequel. Let me know!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Come Along**

Getting back into the waking world was a bit harder than it was to get out, but he managed. Finding the entrance he had taken into the boy's mind was his ticket out; however, retracing his steps was proving to be a bit difficult. He passed the gates, the clock-tower, and finally the circus area before arriving. It was then a simple act of walking through the portal to appear at Robin's side.

The boy's guards were stationed at the door, foolishly looking away from their charge even as their enemy materialized beside him. Raven, on the other hand was meditating nearby as if in a vain attempt to contact Robin's waking consciousness. Slade paid them no mind in favor of watching the boy wonder's eyes blink his sleep away.

As soon as their eyes met, Slade could feel the loyalty that he had planted hesitantly rise within the boy. Even through the mask, he could see those blue eyes looking deep into his gaze despite the emotions rippling through them. After spending time with each of these emotions separately, he could pick them apart with ease. All of this aside, he couldn't help but feel a heavier attachment to the boy after committing so much of him to memory.

"Slade," Robin said quietly, with much less poison in his voice than the man had ever heard.

The mercenary nodded once in acknowledgement, "Robin. Shall we go?"

Now, it was Robin's turn to nod. He stood unsteadily at first, but found his balance almost instantly; the perks of being raised as an acrobat, the mercenary mused. Of course, Slade offering a steadying hand on the boy's shoulder helped as well.

Sooner than the mercenary had hoped, Batman slipped out of the shadows he had been lingering in during their exchange; watching them closely. Slade had made a mental note of his presence, but did nothing to alert the man to that fact. He was here for his apprentice, not the bat. The boy's previous mentor audibly took a breath as if to prepare for a lengthy lecture, but it was lost the moment he met Robin's eyes. Whatever passed between them in that glance was enough for them to continue without his interference.

At the sound of Robin's first step, the three teens 'guarding' the child- along with Raven who gently landed on the floor -were finally aware of the intruder. They readied themselves to fight, though their eyes betrayed the immense confusion at seeing the enemy with an alert Robin standing beside Slade so calmly, allowing the mercenary a hand on his shoulder. All of this inside a room they had supposedly sealed. Hesitancy played too large a part in their attempt to rescue their leader as they seemed unable to move; as if time itself had frozen them.

It was pathetic really; the lack of effort it took to 'escape' one of the most secure buildings in all of Jump City- if one could call it anything aside from walking passed the supposed protectors. Overlapping voices of confusion and disbelief called out to the boy wonder who refrained from answering despite their desperate attempts to get him to "snap out of it". It wasn't until Batman griped Robin's unoccupied shoulder as if to pull him back that the boy spoke, voice quiet despite the demand.

"Let go of me."

The man ignored his order. "Robin what are you doing?"

"Leaving," he said simply.

"Explain," he paused as if that was going to be the end of it before thinking twice, "Please."

Robin sighed almost inaudibly. "I'm leaving, Bruce. I don't need to explain myself to you. Not after everything you've done."

It was not so much his words as it was the casual betrayal that brought everything into perspective for the heroes. Robin, the boy wonder, just disclosed the secret identity of his mentor, the Batman, to a villain and didn't even blink an eye. What surprised them even more was the lack of reaction from the mercenary himself who remained expressionless during this exchange.

The tension in the air was all but visible.

"I do not understand," Starfire all but whispered desperately.

"I'm not turning traitor and I am not going to go dark side," Robin said simply, as if this would answer all of their questions, "but that does not mean I am going to hold the same morals and ideals as I have in the past. I think," he paused, his eyes turning to Slade who gave a brief nod of support, "I think it's time I grew up and faced the fact that the world is not made up of black and white; good and bad; right and wrong."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he spoke with conviction clear in his voice, "You would be childish to think anything else."

Robin sighed again while Slade gave a gentle squeeze of his shoulder and began a slow walk towards the door where he awaited his apprentice. He gave a quick smile at the boy's calm words, though it stayed hidden behind his mask. "That is why I can't call you my mentor anymore, Bruce. You are too caught up in your past to see the world as it is. It is time I discover these things on my own; with the help of someone who is not going to judge me or force his own morals and beliefs onto me before I can create my own."

"And you think _he_ can be that person?"

"Yes." The pure confidence in the boy's voice was enough for the bat to release is shoulder. Staying still for just a moment, Robin offered his last words before turning away to join Slade who was still waiting patiently by the door. "I trust him."

None of them followed.

The boy stayed at Slade's side throughout the entire trip to the man's lair, though he never said a word. Once they were in the safety of his haunt, Slade faced the child who met his eye without a trace of uncertainty. Pulling off the boy's mask, the mercenary watched Robin's lack of reaction; it almost surprised him, but he didn't show it. The boy wonder remained calm even as Slade revealed his own face. It was at that moment, a silent bond of trust formed between them to surpass all that they had previously been through. They were rebuilding from the ground up a relationship of mentor and apprentice.

Despite his elation at Robin's compliance, Slade was far more surprised at how easily the ex-hero had forgiven and accepted him, though he didn't doubt there would be many more 'surprises' in his future with this boy. He chose him for a reason, of course.


End file.
